


Territory

by Ischa



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, M/M, incest (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a short story about people Michael loves and who love Michael.</p><p><i>“Michael,” she repeats, tender, longing, helpless.<br/>It’s how Michael feels too, because she was a means to an end but not anymore and now there is this space, this space she carves out for her without even noticing it. It’s okay, Michael didn’t notice it either. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clair_de_lune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/gifts).



**Title:** Territory  
 **Pairing:** Michael/Sara, Michael/Lincoln  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** It's a short story about people Michael loves and who love Michael.  
 _“Michael,” she repeats, tender, longing, helpless.  
It’s how Michael feels too, because she was a means to an end but not anymore and now there is this space, this space she carves out for her without even noticing it. It’s okay, Michael didn’t notice it either. _  
**Warning(s):** incest (implied)  
 **Author’s Notes:** for clair_de_lune, the prompts I decided on were: trust and secret.  
 **Word Count:** 726  
 **Beta:** asm_z who is awesome  <3  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real

\---  
One

“Michael,” Linc says and Michael ignores the something in his voice. The ‘what have you done?’ that is there between them. Funny, somehow, usually it was Michael who asked that question.  
This isn’t something he can undo. It’s done; it’s done and nothing can change it – not now anyway and besides they need the plan, they need the tattoo. Lincoln’s fingers twitch at his side like he wants to touch and Michael briefly closes his eyes. Too much, too much and not enough and all the years between them since mom died.  
Linc is staring at him, at the tattoo, his face, his arms, linger at his fingers. Michael takes a deep breath and turns around.

“It’s going to be okay,” he whispers.  
Lincoln keeps quiet.

~+~  
There was only one person after dad left and mom died. One person Michael cared for, even if he didn’t want to, even when he was away building a life, even if he tried not to care. One person and one person only: Lincoln.  
All the love, the love, not the obligations, not the desire to help, the love was always Lincoln’s.  
Until now.

 

Two

“Michael,” Sara says and it sounds different when she says it compared to other people, compared to Lincoln. He likes how his name sounds from her lips. He likes how her mouth shapes the word. “Michael,” she repeats, tender, longing, helpless.  
It’s how Michael feels too, because she was a means to an end but not anymore and now there is this space, this space she carves out for her without even noticing it. It’s okay, Michael didn’t notice it either.

~+~  
“Michael,” Linc says and Michael looks up from the floor and at his brother. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Yeah, I do,” Michael answers, because he has to do it. There is no one else who can. He has a plan and they will be free and Sara is going to wait for him.

“You and Sara-“

“Lincoln,” Michael cuts him off and grabs his wrist, pulls and Lincoln leans against him. He missed this, he missed being close to Linc. He never was close to anyone except Linc. “I didn’t, it wasn’t part of the plan to-“

“I know,” Lincoln cuts in, because Lincoln does know. If there is one person on the planet who understands how Michael feels, not how his brain works, then it’s Lincoln. “You can’t help how you feel, you can’t help that things change, you can’t help that-“  
Michael interrupts him by turning to look at him, grabbing his neck and dragging them even closer so their foreheads touch. Michael can feel Linc’s breath on his lips and it would be so easy, so easy.

“It doesn’t mean I love you less,” he whispers.

“I know.”

 

Three

Michael knows that his definition of love is screwed, that he has issues beyond anything people could imagine.  
He knows Linc’s isn’t. Linc can love and fall out of it and it’s a good thing, a healthy thing. Michael isn’t that kind of person.  
There was always Linc, always and forever and Michael knows it, knew it when he was only twelve – but when he was a kid he didn’t think he would ever meet someone like Sara. For god’s sake, when he was 20 he gave up on finding someone who would mean more than Lincoln and Sara doesn’t. Mean more, that is, but she doesn’t mean less either.

“And all I can see when I look at you,” she says, her hand clutching his, “is Lincoln. All over your skin, like an imprint. Unabashed declaration of love for everyone to see who knows how to look.”  
He wants to tell her that he would tattoo her name over his heart, but would that be enough? The rest is all Lincoln’s.

“Sara-“

“It’s okay,” she says, leaning closer, her breath on his lips and he closes the space between them to kiss her. “It’s okay,” she repeats breathing him in. “I got a flower, he got ink.”

~+~  
“You can never go back from that,” Linc says, running a finger down his arm, a line, a curve of ink on pale skin. Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln.

“I never wanted to.”

“You don’t know how,” Linc corrects and maybe that’s even true.

“I don’t want to.”

~end~


End file.
